


Let me Surrender

by Eggsbenedictcumberbund



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hades is Soft, Light Bondage, Marking, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submission, Subspace, but when he is he goes into subspace while getting railed by his tiny pink wife who loves him, hades isn't always a bottom, let persephone peg hades 2k20, this is the content the world needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsbenedictcumberbund/pseuds/Eggsbenedictcumberbund
Summary: Let Persephone peg Hades 2k20No but really, this is a shameless fantasy in which Hades is allowed to let go and be soft while Persephone loves him to the moon and back and takes care of him. By putting a plastic dick in his ass. I won't apologize.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Let me Surrender

Hades shuddered in anticipation. It had been six months since he’d seen his wife, and the solitude had him feeling on edge and needier than usual. Thankfully, his darling Persephone knew exactly what he needed and took him into her arms without a second thought.

Thick green vines bound Hades’ arms together beneath his torso, his own weight forcing the side of his face into the sheets as he bent over the edge of the bed with his knees braced comfortably on a pillow on the floor. Behind him, Persephone cooed sweet nothings as she ran her hands along his ass and the backs of his thighs. Rocking her hips gently in time with her breaths, she traced the very tip of her dusty pink strapon up and down the cleft of his flushed ass in an effort to acclimatize him to the sensation. Each pass of the cool familiar silicone cock over his cobalt skin sent hades deeper into a relaxed state as he let his worries slip from his mind. Hades felt like he was floating on a river of his lover’s voice, blanketed in her delicate touch as his skin became attuned to her frequency.

As his breathing got deeper, Persephone spread him open and placed the tip of her plastic cock against the already loosened and lubricated rim of his entrance. His own member, trapped between his torso and the bed, twitched in anticipation.

“love? Are you ready?”

Hades nodded slowly and managed to hum out a quiet “mm hmm”, giving his wife permission to push forward.

As soon as she was sure Persephone rolled her hips and allowed just the head of her synthetic shaft to slip inside, all the while whispering soft encouragements and gliding her small hands up and down as much of his exposed back as she could reach. Hades never believed her, but his smooth, strong back laid out before her was one of her favorite sights and she’d never get enough of it.

Halfway down the shaft Persephone reversed directions and just as slowly eased the cock back out, leaving Hades feeling empty and wanting. Quiet as a whisper he let out a whine begging her to come back. Not one to disappoint, she moved back in, this time pressing all the way to the hilt until the soft flesh of her stomach and thighs pressed against his firm ass and the head of her cock brushed his hypersensitive g spot. His whine picked up at the sensation, huffing out a gentle cry with every exhale as she began to set a pace with her rolling hips. Hades could feel his nerve endings buzzing with energy as she took his hips in hand, rocking deep and steady without speeding up. It took everything in his godly power to summon the focus to croak out the words “please…more” between agonizingly slow deep strokes. A voice like peonies drifted over his shoulder as his brain drifted further from reality: “yes, love. Anything you need.”

With that Persephone picked up the pace, grinding her hips against his with every thrust. A sheen of sweat glistened on her deep pink skin with the effort of keeping up her new faster pace. The portion of the strap on which extended into her own body rocked in time with her movements as the base rubbed against her clit, sending waves of electricity through her body and causing her nails to dig into that perfect broad blue back before her. Hades inhaled sharply at the sensation of nails gripping his skin and his cock wept precum as he became even more aroused. Catching a glimpse of his open mouth and tightly shut eyes, Persephone took the hint and began to mark her husband with her nails, navy welts rising in their wake running perpendicular to the silvery scars across his body. As the sensations in his body began to peak Hades started rolling his hips in time with his loving wife’s thrusts, deepening their connection while introducing friction to his pinned cock.

Persephone’s panting grew more desperate as her husband’s movements jostled the toy inside her. She braced her hands on his ass for leverage, pinching occasionally to get a rise out of him as his large figure whined and writhed beneath her. Her instinct was to spank pretty purple handprints into the globes of his ass, but she’d never strike him- especially not when he’s this emotionally vulnerable. It wasn’t often that he’d let her take care of him, and she wanted him to feel safe in her arms.

Caught a little bit by surprise, Persephone’s rhythm stuttered as she was hit with a shuttering orgasm. Desperately she cried out and grasped at her own breast, but rather than ride the wave she pushed through the aftershocks in order to give the squirming god beneath her what he needed. As Hades’ pleasure grew Persephone was struck with another strong wave which caused her to jerk forward, pressing her cock directly into Hades’ g spot and sending him careening over the edge into oblivion. A single tear rolled down the large god’s cheek and his vision went white as he silently shot hot cum into the bedsheet beneath his jerking cock.

Persephone pulled out slowly, marveling at her husband bent open-mouthed and trembling over the bed before her. Carefully she unclasped the waist belt and relaxed her inner muscles, allowing the strapon to drop to the floor as she moved to soothe her beloved’s transition back to consciousness. She rubbed his shoulders and cupped is face, grounding him in familiar sensation until his breathing relaxed back to normal. In the minute it took her to warm a damp washcloth up in the bathroom, Hades blinked his eyes open and rolled over until he was laying flat on the ground next to the bed. His head felt tingly and heavy, like a limb coming back to life after falling asleep.

In just a moment Persephone returned and began rubbing him down with the washcloth, taking special care to clean her claw marks on his back and the patch of cooling cum painting his belly. For just a moment, Hades caught sight of her before him naked and backlit by the bathroom light… Fates, he was lucky. He knew every curve of that soft rosy body inside and out, and he was deeply moved by the thought that she knew him just as well and continued to love him every day.

They fell asleep a short time later, Persephone’s head resting on his shoulder, arm draped across his chest to grasp the far side of his neck as if to keep him in place. Living in different realms for so long was definitely difficult, but it was moments like this that reminded him he would always be safe and loved in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The toy I envision here is loosely based off of the feeldoe strapless strapon, but I've added a hip anchor strap mostly because holding that in seems like a lot to focus on and I feel like I would want a seatbelt. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong; fully admit that I have no idea what I'm talking about and have never had the opportunity to peg anyone. Maybe someday, amiright?


End file.
